steveswfandomcom-20200213-history
CT-4406
CT-4406 was a Clone Trooper. History CT-4406 was born on the cloning planet of Kamino, one of millions of clones created to form the Grand Army of the Republic. CT-4406 was grown specifically to be a Clone Shock Trooper, a Clone Trooper grown to focus on lightning quick decision making. Upon reaching maturity, CT-4406 was assigned to the Coruscant Guard, to the Diplomatic Escort Group. His first assignment was somewhat atypical- instead of protecting diplomats, CT-4406 would be escorting and protecting a small group assigned by the Senate Bureau of Intelligence with bringing back information about the crisis on planet Skye. Along with Jedi Knight Rhon Phantos, mercenaries Quan Rabscuttle, Kayla, and S'kytri refugee Daltrid Windoorn, CT-4406 boarded a hired blockade runner, the Impossible Odds, and traveled to Skye. The vessel was able to get through the blockade the Confederacy of Independent Systems had around the planet, but was critically damaged in the process. CT-4406 and the others ejected from the vessel in escape pods and landed safely on the planet, while the ship itself crash landed in the mountains. The group emerged from the escape pods safely and established themselves on the planet. They encountered a small ranch owned by a miner on the planet's Highlands and purchased the Prospector 3000 from him. When the group returned and discovered that the miner had been killed by CIS Battle Droids for selling them the vehicle, they made the ranch their primary base of operations. CT-4406 helped secure and defend the plot, and accompanied the group when they went about fufilling their individual missions. The clone awoke in Tipoca City's infirmary, injured but alive. Around the same time that he was beginning his rehabilitation, Jedi Knight Rhon Phantos came to Kamino. Phantos had lost his hand to a tramatic injury on Skye, and the Jedi Council ordered the Ithorian to Kamino, where the cloners offered to regrow it in a micro-cloning process they were refining. Due to the traumatic head injury during the Battle of Kamino, a biochip implanted in CT-4406's head began to malfunction. Responsible for ensuring that all Clone Troopers carried out Order 66 when the time came, CT-4406 began losing his mind. Unsure why he was having the urges, he initially fought them, but eventually convinced himself- through the coersion of the chip- that the Jedi was a traitor and needed to be eliminated. Unsure why the rest of the Grand Army of the Republic was not taking action, he began planning in secret, as not to alert others, including Rhon Phantos. Knowing that he would not be able to take action on Kamino, he broke into the cloning facility Phantos' new body part was being grown in and tampered with it, implanting a small homing beacon in the hand. When the Ithorian was healed, and summoned to Coruscant, CT-4406 tracked him using the device. Going AWOL, the Clone Trooper followed him to Coruscant and planned an ambush. Appearance A clone of Jango Fett, CT-4406 looks exactly identical to his genetic progenator. He appears as a middle-aged battle-hardened man. Personality Equipment Phase II Clone Trooper Armor DC-15A Blaster Rifle Category:Characters